1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to the field of archery and particularly to an improved bow design in which an internal acceleration system achieves a greater projectile launch speed than was previously possible.
2. Description of Related Art
The field of archery dates back to antiquity. Long bows, cross bows and today's multiple variety of compound bows are familiar items to a large segment of enthusiasts involved in sporting and hunting activities. The term “bow” is used herein to mean a “mechanical accelerating device for projectiles,” including hand bows for accelerating arrows in various forms including, for example, long bows, recurve bows, crossbows and compound bows used for accelerating arrows, bolts or balls, as well as all other devices in which a projectile is accelerated with the aid of bows.
Modern crossbows now use sighting mechanisms of various sorts, but otherwise are little changed from antiquity, except in style and construction materials. Draw weights are dramatically lower. A large medieval crossbow of circa 1500 AD might have a draw weight of 1200 lbs and a range of 450 yards. Today, a crossbow might not exceed 150 lbs draw weight. The basic elements are a short, horizontally mounted bow, a trigger mechanism (latch) to hold back the string, and the arrow which sits in a groove. Crossbows normally use rifle style stocks, and the parts of the crossbow are often described in terms similar to those used to describe the parts of a rifle. Sights may be aperture sights, as found on a rifle, pin sights, as on a compound handbow, or telescopic sights. A modern heavyweight crossbow having a draw weight of 165 lbs will achieve projectile speeds similar to those of a compound hand bow having a peak draw weight of 60 lbs, and the bolt and arrow weights are also similar (30 g). The crossbow, being relatively short compared to a vertical bow, will require comparatively more force to bend the bow.
While the traditional crossbow design has been around for hundreds of years, the basic design has certain inherent deficiencies. One of the major deficiencies is that the crossbow, as with the conventional bow, is limited in firing power by the maximum tension of which the bow is capable of achieving. The present art is capable of achieving a launch speed on the order of 400 feet/second.
While the apparatus, systems, and methods of the present application are susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the application to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.